


Pizza

by St4rl1ghtN1ghts



Series: Requests [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Is Vergil a middle aged mother?, Pizza, Relationship(s), Vergil is so done with both of your shit, What Have I Done, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rl1ghtN1ghts/pseuds/St4rl1ghtN1ghts
Summary: You and Dante sneak off for pizza, much to Vergil's dismay.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeruleanChillin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanChillin/gifts).



> For CeruleanChillin - I'm so sorry I feel like this became a shit post so I've written you another one that I promise is better and filled with DmC Dante fluff x

Dante and yourself were currently sat in an old, run-down pizza parlour, the booth you were residing in filled with various pizzas.

You had been complaining to the brothers that you were craving pizza when Vergil, much to your dismay, explained that there where frozen pizzas in the freezer. Even Dante let out a sound of disgust towards Vergil's ignorance.

You could tell Dante was suffering as much as you were at the fact you couldn't order pizza to the hideout, and you can't just go and sit in a random pizzeria when your face is plastered on every TV screen as a terrorist. Another hinderance was the curfew. Vergil had decided to set curfew for the two of you because you would occasionally go to clubs and end up finding trouble, causing you to either be too injured or too tired to complete missions efficiently the next day.

You'd left the room with a pout, slumping off to your bedroom to sulk. It didn't take Dante long to follow you, plopping down at the end of the bed. You peer up at him from under the duvet, wandering what was running through his mind. The two of you had grown close after joining The Order around the same time, however you weren't entirely sure what you were. There had been times where you'd believed the feelings between the two of you were purely platonic, however other times he would leave lingering touches and reveal a side of himself many would never have the pleasure of seeing. Times like that would leave you confused, a little flustered, and definitely wanting more. 

"Wanna sneak out and get some real food?" He said, slouched over with his hands resting on his knees as he looked your way. 

You gave him a hesitant look, "As much as that sounds like heaven, I'm not sure I want Vergil on my ass for the next month."

He tutted at you before smirking, "Naw, c'mon, you know we won't get caught! Don't you want some fresh, delicious pizza?" 

"I have an idea," you start, "why don't you go and get the pizza and bring it back to me?"

"And where's the fun in that? The best part about sneakin' out is sneakin' 'round with a hot piece of ass!" 

Within seconds you had scoffed before sitting up and attacking him with your pillow at his crude statement. 

"Pig!" You shouted in between hits, breaking into a fit of laughter as he tried to stop your wrath. You knew he was joking, you'd been around him long enough now to understand his strange (rather sexist) humour. At first you had been repulsed by his comments until he had actually knocked a man out for making such comments towards you at a night club (talk about ironic). When you'd asked him why he'd done it, he'd simply replied "He wasn't joking, and he didn't know you." 

Dante had finally had enough of being pelted by a pillow and grabbed you by the waist, pulling you over his shoulder before dropping you back to the mattress. His hands firmly gripping your wrists as he crouched above you, leaving you breathless and rather flustered. Bending down, he began to whisper in your ear, "So how about that pizza?"

Your breath caught in your throat as you were most definitely not thinking about pizza in that moment. He lingered there for a second before you felt him smile into your neck, it didn't take long for him to release your one hand and basically yank you off the bed with the other. 

"I swear to God Dante, if we get cau-" 

"We won't, I promise," he groaned, leading you out of the room and towards a secret passageway the two of you had accidentally found the first time you had snuck out. 

So now here you sat, happily chomping away on real pizza with the man who drove you crazy. He had insisted in coming to this rundown joint because he knew the owner and had assured you that the two of you would be safe here.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked in-between inhaling several slices of pizza.

The question had come out of nowhere, however it wasn't out of the blue for the two of you to start having deep conversations when you were alone together.

"I'm thinking about the fact that Vergil might be a middle-aged mother in disguise," you jested.

Dante let out a bark of laughter, "Are you always thinking about my brother?" He asked in a mock hurt tone. 

"Only about the fact he has the bigger dick," you winked, pointing your pizza towards him.

Dante's mouth dropped open, "You did not just fuckin' say that!"

"And what if I did?" You teased him.

He chucks a pizza crust at your face causing you to squeal.

"We're setting this straight right now," he declared, hands moving to undo his jeans. 

"Dante don't you dare!"You shout in surprise, dropping your half eaten pizza and covering your eyes.

He froze, looking up at you with a challenging gaze before laughing and going back to eating pizza which in turn made you lower your hands with a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god," you breathed, looking around at the empty booths surrounding you.

"What would have been so bad about seeing my dick, babe?" He joked.

"You'd have to date me first, Dante," you joked back whilst taking one of his slices, which in return had him batting your hand away.

"Is this not a date?" He replied slyly, catching you off guard with his question. You'd truly had no answer to it - did you want it to be a date? The idea made heat rush to your face and you hastily looked away from his penetrating gaze. 

"Is this a date?" Was the only reply you could muster after being so caught off guard, much to his delight as he watched you squirm.

"You think I'd sneak out with anyone else?" 

You blink at his reply. In all honesty the conversation sounded rather childish, but you wondered if this was the only way Dante could truly expose his feelings. His upbringing had left him with a hard shell surrounding his heart, however you had noticed that his emotions were projected more fiercely than that of his brother, whom had grown up sheltered and protected. 

"You know," you began with a shaky voice, "generally when you're on a date, you ask the datee first."

"Datee?" He mocked, avoiding your statement.

You throw a discarded crust back at his face, only for him to catch it in his mouth and puff his chest out in victory as he chewed on it. 

"So you're not banging Kat?" You reply with a cheeky grin, knowing the girl wasn't actually into either of the twins. She'd once confided in you that after the events that had taken place with her demon stepfather, she wouldn't be looking for romance for a long time; instead focusing on mastering her occultism skills.

At your question Dante choked on the remains of the crust, "Kat? Nah, she's cute 'n all but she ain't you." This caused you to raise an eyebrow as you rested your head on your right hand. The pizza had been demolished at this point and you knew if you didn't return to The Order soon, Vergil would have you mopping the dusty-ass floors or give you some other dismal chore as punishment. 

You sit there thoughtful for a moment. Whatever had been going on between the two of you had now flourished into something else that was entirely new and slightly terrifying for you both. He slowly, cautiously, entwined his fingers with yours, making you look into his eyes. This wasn't what you had expected to happen tonight, in fact you hadn't expected anything of the sort to happen between the two of you ever.

"Look," he began in a serious tone that you'd never truly heard from him before, "I know that whatever this is between us is scary, in fact I'm fuckin' terrified. But I wanna see where this goes," he hesitates for a moment before deciding to continue, "the world is completely fucked and now ain't really the best time for a relationship with all this shit goin' on, but I'm willing to try. We could die at anytime and I'd fuckin' kick myself if I didn't at least give this a go."

Everything was silent for a few seconds whilst you tried to process his words. You certainly hadn't expected this. But now suddenly everything made sense. Why he'd actually knocked that guy out, why the two of you spent so much time together... You'd not let yourself feel such emotions in a long time, but his words had unlocked something within you that had you looking at him differently. You remove your right hand from under your chin and place it over Dante's hand that was already interlocking with your left. 

You nodded, taking a deep breath which in turn made him smile in a way that you'd never seen him smile before. His whole face lit up which in turn had you mirroring him. 

"If we do this, we can't half-ass this Dante. You can't get with the girls from the club anymore."

"I wasn't planning on it babe," he replies, pulling you out of the booth and slinging his arm around your shoulder, kissing your head before leading you out the restaurant. 

"C'mon, we better get back before Verge decides Kat can do her weird voodoo shit on us for not showin' up at brief tomorrow."

You groan into Dante's chest at the thought when an idea suddenly comes to mind, "How about a bet," you begin, causing him to look down at you in curiosity as you stroll down the side-streets.

"A race? Whoever wins doesn't have to explain to Vergil why we were out and is also free from whatever punishment he gives us."

"You're on babe," he replied before jumping up on a roof and proceeding to make his way back to The Order. Little did he know Kat had taught you a teleportation spell that had you back within the compound in seconds. With a laugh you walked to the main server room where you knew Vergil would be and plopped in one of the chairs, waiting for Dante to return. Vergil lifted his head from his computer and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's your brother's turn to explain," you answer, causing the blue nephilim to roll his eyes at the childish behaviour his brother had brought out in you.

It took ten very awkward minutes for Dante to return, hooting about his victory outside the server room as he believed he had reached the warehouse first. It wasn't until he saw your figure that he stopped mid chant and stood there in shock. 

"What the f-"

"Language," Vergil interrupted in an exasperated tone, obviously wanting you both to leave so he could actually focus on his work. 

"Why did you leave the compound after I specifically told you not to after midnight?" He asked Dante, grabbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in a way that indicated he was seconds away from killing the both of you.

"Well," Dante started, looking at you with a shit-eating grin, "I decided to take this one out for some actual pizza and ended up getting her to agree to fuck me in the near future."

Vergil scoffed as you audibly gasped. 

"If that's your way of telling me you're dating, Dante, I don't believe it's going to last long," Vergil states, beginning to tap away on his keyboard.

You stand up abruptly, absolutely furious and very embarrassed with Dante's statement. You grab Dante by his wrist and drag him out of the room, but not before you here Vergil shout out, "Don't forget to use protection!"

You groan in embarrassment as Dante howls with laughter.

Pigs.


End file.
